A Night-Time Chat
Introduction Sharla: Sorry to drag you away at a time like this. Fiora: It's OK. What did you want to talk about? Sharla: I didn't want to say this earlier, but... Until I met you, I thought Melia was the one for him. Fiora: For who? Are you talking about Shulk? Sharla: Yeah. Don't get me wrong. I don’t want to meddle. I'm just... an onlooker. I don't really mind which one of you gets the guy. Gain (+8) Fiora: ''I think.'' Sharla: I know that you're a big deal to the boy, so don't worry. Lately that's been clear as can be. Fiora: Lately...? You mean... after he found me? Sharla: Yeah. Since you came back. I mean, Shulk looked out for everyone like the good guy he is. But he's definitely changed since you joined us. Fiora: ''don't think he's changed.'' Sharla: That makes sense. You didn't see him until after you met up again. Fiora: I know, but... Do you really think Shulk has changed that much? Sharla: I don't mean it in a bad way. He's still basically the same guy. Fiora: Well that's a relief. So he never stopped being kind and sweet... Sharla: Not for a second. But that's not what I mean. It's subtle, but he's stronger now. I think it’s because he knows he has to protect you from now on. Fiora: That’s reassuring! I'm glad he hasn't changed too much though. I would hate for Shulk to stop being Shulk. Sharla: Maybe he tried really hard to stop himself from changing. Fiora: That doesn't sound very practical. Sharla: I mean, like, subconsciously. Maybe part of him really wanted to keep hold of who he was. Fiora: You could well be right. Shulk's a kind enough person that deep down, he'd want to stay kind. Thanks for telling me about all this, Sharla. Sharla: Don’t worry. No thanks needed. Just hang in there, OK? Net 0 (+4, -4) Fiora: ''I think.'' Sharla: I know that you’re a big deal to the boy, so don’t worry. Lately that's been clear as can be. Fiora: Lately...? You mean... after he found me? Sharla: Yeah. Since you came back. I mean, Shulk looked out for everyone like the good guy he is. But he's definitely changed since you joined us. Fiora: ''has? How do you mean?'' Sharla: He doesn't seem so... grimly determined. Fiora: Grim anything doesn't sound much like Shulk to me. Sharla: He might not have even noticed the change himself. But I did. Dunban did... Riki might have done? Fiora: But not Melia and Reyn? Sharla: They saw him differently. Reyn's been going through almost the same thing as Shulk. And Melia... Fiora: Melia what? What were you going to say? Sharla: You'll have to talk to her if you want to find that out. I shouldn't be the one to tell you. Fiora: Fair enough... Sharla: But I'd still be happy to see either of you get together with Shulk. Fiora: That's kind of you, Sharla. Wish me luck! Net 0 (-4, +4) Fiora: ''no!'' Sharla: Something up, Fiora? Fiora: Something's definitely up! You see what my body's like now. Why would he pick me over Melia? Sharla: Talk to me, Fiora. I'm a girl too, so I can relate. Fiora: ''can?'' Sharla: Yes. And I want you to remember something. None of us look at you as someone who needs our pity or anything. Fiora: How can you speak for everyone? Sharla: Because... I see it in their eyes. Especially Shulk's. He deeply regrets that he couldn’t stop this happening to you. But his feelings for you are still clear as day. Fiora: ... Sharla: I'm sorry, that might make you worry that you're a burden to him. But you needed to know that. To know how he feels about you. Fiora: I didn't realise any of this. I was convinced everyone just felt sorry for me, including him. I know you all care about me a lot. I guess I just read it a bit wrong! Sharla: Well, it's hard for me to know for sure what everyone else is thinking. Or what you’re thinking about what they’re thinking... Fiora: Even so... Listening to what you say makes me feel I was mistaken. Sharla: Probably. But who can blame you for trusting what's in your heart? Fiora: You're right! Thank you, Sharla! And if I ever look like I haven't understood something like this... Be sure to let me know! Loss (-8) Fiora: ''no!'' Sharla: Something up, Fiora? Fiora: Something’s definitely up! You see what my body's like now. Why would he pick me over Melia? Sharla: Talk to me, Fiora. I'm a girl too, so I can relate. Fiora: ''you can't!'' Sharla: Maybe that was a bit of a strong statement on my part. Fiora: No, it's fine. Just... don't pity me or anything. Sharla: I won't. I would never feel sorry for you. Wait, no. That came out wrong. Fiora: Sharla, where are you going with this? Sharla: I don't look at you and think you're someone that needs pity. But I care about you a lot, and I do worry about you. About your new body and... how things are going with Shulk. You probably think I should learn to mind my own business! Fiora: Don't be silly! I don’t think that. You're so nice to me, Sharla. Here I am complaining and you're just worried I'm OK. Sharla: It's who I am. I'm glad I got to tell you about it. And sorry that I pulled you away from you-know-who! Fiora: That's OK! I enjoyed chatting to you. We should do it more often! Category:Fallen Arm Heart-to-Hearts Category:Fiora Heart-to-Hearts Category:Sharla Heart-to-Hearts Category:Xenoblade Chronicles Heart-to-Hearts